Here in your arms
by PrincessxCinderella
Summary: Can life change for the better for him? Can this one girl change him and help him? But nobody wants to see them together. And that other girl will do anything in her power to seperate them. Is it going to work? [InuKag]


**Author's Note:** New story... Yeah i know i make alot of new stories but i seem to not like them after the first chapter and im trying really hard to make one i really like and that you guys will enjoy.

Now, this fanfiction will be about how, nobody wants to see kagome and inu-yasha together. Anyways this is based on a kind of true story. You guys know the new song from **Akon** _'Don't_ _matter'_... Well it kinda suits this story and the real one thats really happening... lol...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-yasha... I just love to play with them. heehee

**Summary:** Can life change for the better for him? Can this one girl change him and help him? But nobody wants to see them together. And that other girl will do anything in her power to seperate them. Is it going to work?

---

-

**Here in _your_ arms**

**Chapter One**

**Twisted**

**-**

**---**

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" The middle aged lady asked him in a worried tone of voice. He had already told her clearly that he was okay to go back to school, try to live his life as a normal teenager again. She din't seem to understand or even believe him. He sighed and nooded for the 10th time in the past half an hour or so.

"Okay were done, this was our last meeting. If you need me again please tell me by calling me." The woman said looking at him deep in the eyes. She could just about read everything about him, just by staring into his eye. His eyes were filled with hate, fear... hate against this world against his life. Fear, he was alone in this world. Or was he?

The lady handed him a card. He checked it fast, fast. It was her office number and all the info he needed to contact her.

The lady called herself Hachi, Dr. Hachi. She was a psychologist. A good looking middle aged woman with long dirty blond hair tied in a bun, she wore squared formed glasses that suited her face perfectly. Her eyes were blue... the nicest blue his ever seen.

"Thank you Dr. Hachi." Giving her a a firm hand shake before heading out of her office. He'd been there for about thirty or so times in two months.

Afterwards, the young man named inu-yasha was heading for the elevator, taking one step at the time slowly to the elevator. He was pretty tall, about 5,9. He was very handsome. His golden orbs got most of the attention and his long silver hair too. Not to mention his dog ears ontop of his head.

Right now, he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a NY belt. His white T-shirt tucked in the front to see his belt and his T-shirt showed how nicely built he was. It was short enough to see his boxers everytime he took a step. That his the style, it was hot. Yep, he did look pretty damn hot in those cloths. Making all of them girls turning there head to see some more while he was passing by.

Inu-yasha was a demon. A half demon though. His mother being human and his father a full demon.

In the elevator he pressed the button to go down first floor, where he can exit the building. Once and for all.

For now he had to live with his grand parents on his mothers side and with his twin brother sesshomaru. His parents were crazy alcoholics.The only thing their parents would do for them was giving them money. Yeah, they were rich and had everything they wanted. But the only thing they just couldn't buy was love... parental love.

That's the reason why he tried to suicide himself two months ago. But that wasn't all. He just din't feel like thinking about it for now. Therefore, thinking about something else, doing something else will help him.

Maybe seeing some other people, new faces. Being two months at the hospital, seeing nurses and a and all the same faces everyday wans't really exciting. He was the kind of popular guy at school who knew everyone. He was all _it_...

Anyways, he was going back to school. He din't even remember half of his friends. It was pathetic, he din't even remember how he did those marks on his arms and body...

All of a sudden, he felt dizzy. Everything was doubled and blurry. Confused and remembering that the medication he took to calm down had two sides of it, the good and the bad. It would make him dizzy, sometimes tired. Sighing to himself as he walked to his silver honda sivic. Taking out his keys of his pocket and unlocked the door. Opened it and sat inside. It took him about two minutes to start the engine. He was in his little world, thinking about his life. His fuking life and how he hated every damn second of it. Would it ever change for the better one day?

Impossible.

The sky was blue, there were no clouds... it was nice and clear. The blue sky made him think of Dr. Hachi and her beautiful eyes. Was he going to miss her? She did help him alot through all of this.

The smell of spring caressed his lungs as he pulled down the window of the car, letting the fresh air in. The car smelled like cigarete and alcohol. It wasn't him though. He din't smoke or drink... Actually, he hated it, more than anything.

Finally deciding to start the engine he sped off. He was a fast driver. Inu-yasha din't like to drive slow... Slow drivers annoyed him.

And there was one, right in front of him. An old man, his hair whiter than snow. The man looked so short Inu-yasha hardly saw the head. He cursed and honked a couple of times at the car. It din't do much. It just seemed to slow down it's pace. How damn annoying...

Inu-yasha let out a frustrated groan and decided to pull down his window a little more, enough to stick his head out.

"Hey oldie get off the road!" Putting his head back in the car Inu-yasha found a way to pass him. Furiously, turning the wheel and pressing on the gass he changed lane. While he was speding off he gave the old man the finger.

The old mans expression was,

Priceless.

Bursting into laughters he grabbed the bar of chocolate he had bought at the depanneur that was placed on the seat next to him and took a huge bite out of it after he ripped off the paper with his teeth. The caramel of the _oh henry_ was so delicious.

After a good half an hour he reached his house. Parking the car in the garage he took the keys and walked out to the door. It was his grand parents house... But he called it home... his home... It _was_ home now.

Unlocking the door Inu-yasha walked in. Taking his shoes off he made his way to the kitchen to eat some more. Hell he was hungry. He din't eat since morning and it was two o'clock in the afternoon. Opening the fridge he took the cartoon of strawberry juice, not bothering to take a glass he drank directly from it.

"Take a glass dumbass..." Came a voice from behind. It was sesshomaru. Damn him.

"Shut up... I do what the fuck i want." Inu-yasha replied angerly at his twin brother sesshomaru.

That was his twin brother sesshomaru. Even though both of them said they hated each others guts. They had that brotherly love of theirs. Fighting was a pass time for the twins. A couple of slaps across the head or some punches here and there but nothing too serious.

"Kikyo called not too long ago. She sounded really," Sesshomaru cracked up "Lonely." He finished off his phrase, exiting the kitchen laughing away by himself.

Inu-yasha sighed.

Kikyo was his girlfriend... They've been going out for exactly six months now. Take two months out because of the hospital and thats four months.

Kikyo was a sixteen year old good looking teenaged girl that went to his highschool. She was pretty popular too. She had asked him out and after about three or four dates he fell for her. She was a nice girl despite that she was a big manipulator and controller. The kind that din't make him go out and would just say about anything to make him not go to one place without her. Or just call him more than twice a day. And just lie...

It was enough... Right now he din't need that. And slowly his interest in her faded... So he had to break up. He felt he should and he would as soon as he got in touch with her.

_Sorry kikyo..._ He said to himself as he sat at the table and started eating his pasta his grand mother had made yesterday.

---

--

-

Kagome and her best friend sango were watching there favorite soap opera on T.V. at kagomes place. Kagome and sango were very close friends and consindered each other as sisters. Everyone would call them sisters everywhere they went. They were always together... There boyfriends were either brothers, cousins or best friends. It was always a coinsidence. They never fell in love with two different guys that din't know each other. It was weird. But funny.

The latest they've dated were the rodriguez brothers. Two latinos that were hotter than hot. Sango would always fall for the younger one and kagome on the other hand would fall for the older one. Kagome had the hotter one while sango fell for the... hot but not as hot as kagomes.

"Oh my god ! I can't believe he doesn't know shes sleeping with his friends cousin!" Sango yelled in disbelief. The soap opra was just... so good ! Dramatic and all and there was always this exagerated touch.

"Look at her! Oh god i hope he dumps her once and for all !" Kagome yelled form where she was sitting.

The show ended and the girls sighed. It was amazing, it lasted an hour but it passed so fast... It wasn't enough!

"Anyways, monday we have a project to hand in for science did you finish your part?" Sango asked as she grabbed a chip and ate it. Kagome nooded and flicked the channels and din't seem to find anything interesting. Sighing to herself she closed the T.V.

"I'm bored... We've been single for a while now sango..." Kagome said lying her head on the pilow next to her.

"Yeah, I know... The rodriguez wern't as fun as the cristianos so we had to break up with them after a month." Sango complained putting her head into an other pilow. Kagome laughed slightly.

"Okay but now i kinda have a crush on this brother... You know the tall one thats next to our locker." Kagome said as she took a sip out of her coke.

"Umm... Oh yeah ! Kouga!" Sango exclaimed excitly... " His brother Hikokku is so hot !" She yelled as she jumped off the couch.

The smile on both of their faces meant... Their next victims were the Thunder brothers. Kouga and Hikkoku Thunder. Two popular guys at their school... The only ones they would date were either popular or just so hot that it din't really care if they were popular or not.

Just about any guy would go out with _the sisterz_. They were very popular girls in the school and alot of girls were jealous of them. So they had alot of haters but more lovers.

But they would never ask the guys out. They would make them ask them out.

"So that means we gotta start hanging out in the gym for lunch and watch them play soccer and start our little... make-em'-fall-for-us... plan..." Sango said smilling as they both cracked up. That was there favorite game. But it was starting to get boring... But still they kept playing.

They had to show just a little interest in the guys and they became all crazy and asked them out... _The sisterz_ would play hard-to-get and say yes after the third time the guys would ask them out. They've been playing this game for three years, since secondary two and never stopped playing.

It all started when kagome and sango started to hang out together. They realised they were meant to be friends and they had so much fun together. Next thing they knew... they would always fall for brothers or best friends. So they started playing Make-em'-fall-for-us. After playing a couple of times they loved the game and played it ever since.

"I'm kinda hungry let's go eat something..." Sango suggested. The pair agreed on going to eat at the pizza place near the school and were on there way over there.

---

--

-

_That's it for chapter one. You won't know much about Inu-yasha and all his problems now but as we go on with the story more information will be given to you. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and some reviews can make me update faster... remember that ;p_

**Love**

Minoriko


End file.
